Mike Dallas
Mike Dallas (most known as Dallas) is a new senior (Grade 12) at Degrassi in Season 12. Hockey team captain, Dallas expects to enjoy everything elite players revel in: puck bunnies, keggers, and alpha male status. Dallas is a fun-loving guy who’s never had to deal with real consequences for any of his actions. Dallas plays big brother to everyone on his team, teasing, laughing at, and mocking the boys in the locker room, but over-protective in public, lashing out at anyone who crosses him or his team. Dallas loves Hockey, though he is unable to pursue a professional career in it after high school, much to his dismay. However, he is also interested in golf and has that door wide open. He has a past with Vanessa who follows him to Toronto for a currently unknown reason. He is friends with Luke Baker, Owen Milligan, Drew Torres, Adam Torres, Ingvar Andersson, Bo Andersson, Fiona Coyne, Campbell Saunders and recently his crush, Alli Bhandari as well as her friend and his old enemy, Clare Edwards. Dallas is still rivals with Katie Matlin, Jake Martin and Eli Goldsworthy while Imogen Moreno continues to dislike him. He is portrayed by Demetrius Joyette. Character History Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), he is living with Drew and Adam Torres. Drew welcomes Dallas to Degrassi on the first day back from Winter Break. He is seen standing and taking a bow when Mr. Simpson introduces the Ice Hockey Team at the assembly, and afterwards, he walks by Maya and makes a comment about her being flat chested. Later at the Torres home, him and Adam come downstairs and interrupt Drew and Bianca's date. They reveal that they are throwing a party to welcome Dallas and the Ice Hounds to Degrassi. After Adam walks away, and Drew states that his mother would disapprove, Dallas says, "Who knew your sister was cooler than you," and Drew defends Adam saying that Adam is a boy and if he were to make fun of him again he would make Dallas' life hell. Dallas gives Drew a condom for "if he plans on swiping his V-card tonight." Later at the party, he is seen chugging from the "Trophy of Power" with the hockey team, and when Katie shows up he distracts Bianca for Drew. Later when Katie is waiting in Drew's room, Dallas encourages him to chug from the trophy to get him ready while Owen videotapes. Later when Drew falls downstairs, Dallas and Owen help him up. In Come As You Are (2), Drew wakes up and sees Mike studying he explains that he passed out and him and Adam had to clean up. When Drew finds "Nice bum" written on his lower back, Dallas explains that that was written in between the time Drew fell down the stairs, and when he apparently streaked around the yard. Later when Dallas is trying to flirt with a girl, Drew pulls him away to ask about the previous night. Dallas explains that Drew and Katie had sex, and that is why Katie is being so friendly around him. Later him and Adam are helping Drew practice breaking up with Katie. He states that he's done this many times before. In Gives You Hell (1), he is in the cafeteria with his teammates when Tristan comes over, and asks Campbell if he is a friend of his. When Cam tells him he's at the wrong table, he laughs with the rest of the team. Later, he hands Katie a camcorder with hockey videos on it to use for the Ice Hounds Pep Rally Sizzle-Reel, and tells her that many of the younger players are living far away from home, and that the hockey team is the only family they have. He tells her that it's good to know that the school president cares enough to throw a pep rally. Later, at the pep rally he lifts his arms and cheers when he is featured in the sizzle-reel. In Got Your Money (1), Dallas meets his locker partner Fiona, and tries to flirt with her. Fiona tells him she's a lesbian, and Imogen is her girlfriend, but Dallas is not convinced, and wants them to kiss. Later, Fiona approaches Dallas, wanting the Ice Hounds involved with the dance. Dallas doesn't like student council after what happened at the pep rally, and wants to keep an eye on things. He agrees to help, but wants a dance from Fiona. In Got Your Money (2), he and his teammates have helped Fiona set up for the dance, and tells her she owes him two dances. He also gives Fiona advice on Imogen, and claps when they kiss. Finally convinced, Dallas tells Fiona not to worry about a dance with him. In Say It Ain't So (1), he is first seen in the cafeteria telling Campbell to sit with the team. When Cam makes up a girlfriend, he laughs with the team. Later in the day, he walks in on Cam practicing in the gym and asks why he doesn't want to hang with the team and tells him he's going to the mall with them after school. At the mall, he messes around with the team and encourages Cam to try to hook up with Bianca. He watches Bianca splash water in Cam's face and laughs. In Say It Ain't So (2), he calls Cam over to sit by him and others on the bus to their game and watches Cam ignore them. After they win their game, he celebrates with the team at Little Miss Steaks and congratulates Cam for his great playing. In Closer to Free (1), he is briefly seen getting ready for bed and helps Drew with an online job application by telling him to add some experience on it. He also tells Drew that since he is tired of being treated like a baby, that he should stop acting like one. In Rusty Cage (1), he enters the locker room and hands Campbell a gift that's from Maya. He asks Cam who his puck bunny is, to which Cam replies that it's just a gift from his mother. As Dallas watches on the sidelines with his team, he criticizes Cam for his poor performance on the ice. Later, in the locker room before practice starts, he asks Cam why he's late to practice. When Cam vomits, due to drinking milk before entering the room, to fake sick, he tells him to get some rest and that he'll let the coach know that he won't be coming to practice. After Campbell ditches practice, Dallas shows up with Luke and shows him a video of him singing karaoke with Maya. With Campbell being caught, Dallas and Luke lead Cam to the ice rink and give him drills as punishment for skipping practice. After some intense drills, Dallas tells Campbell that he can stop and leaves with the rest of the team just as Campbell passes out on the rink from exhaustion. Later, Dallas sees a frustrated Cam in the locker room telling him that he has no one else but the team, before throwing a Gatorade to him and leaving. In Rusty Cage (2), Dallas is first seen in the hallway yelling at Luke because he is clowning around on the second floor balcony in the main hallway. After Campbell sees Dallas, he leaves the Media Immersions room and goes up to Dallas and suggests to him a way to help the team, but only if he's willing to listen. Dallas actually does seem interested in what Cam has to say and nods his head in approval. At the hockey game, Dallas is seen patting Cam on the shoulder before he joins the rest of the Ice Hounds on the hockey rink. Towards the end of the game, Dallas returns to the ice after talking strategy to the coach about what he wants Cam to do. When Cam scores the victory goal, Dallas cheers the with the rest of the team. In the locker room after the game, Dallas asks Campbell about his future plans in hockey and how everybody is going to want a piece of Cam Saunders due to him being the star player. Dallas opens the door and he and Cam are bombarded by reporters who ask Cam questions about the game's winning goal. Due to Cam being nervous in front of the cameras and reporters, Dallas takes it upon himself to answer the questions for him. The day after the game, Maya tries to contact Cam, but gets no response. She sees Dallas and asks him if he has seen Cam. Dallas responds that he hasn't seen Cam since last night and that he probably went home with some puck bunny. After Cam jumps off the same balcony that Luke was playing on earlier, Dallas is seen picking him up at the hospital and complains to Maya, who shortly arrives to check on Cam, how they've lost their star player due to his broken arm. He then leaves Cam so that he can talk to Maya. In Never Ever (1), he is approached by Katie, or as he calls her, "the girl with the dragon tattoo," to be physics partners for an assignment. After school, Katie finds Dallas playing mini golf and tells him that they should be focusing on their assignment. However, both Dallas and Katie start to realize that they have similarities and both of them begin to flirt. Dallas then suggests that he and Katie should play golf sometime, but she replies that she would rather focus on the assignment instead and walks away. After Katie decides to not take Jake up on an offer to buy some garden materials after school, she decides to take up Dallas's offer to play golf. Dallas tells Katie some tips and tries to get close to her and get her into the right position, but Katie quickly tells him that she knows what she's doing and he backs away. Impressed with Katie's shot, she and Dallas begin to flirt again and say how they should start Degrassi's first ever golf team. When Jake walks in on Dallas and Katie playing golf, he is disappointed that she decided to hang out with Dallas instead of him and walks away. Dallas asks Katie if she's sure if Jake isn't her boyfriend, to which she replies that he's not and the two resume playing golf. In Never Ever (2), he is first seen pushing his offer of the two extra passes to the Ice Hounds game to Katie. She tells him she'll think about it still and when game time comes, he is happy to see her in the stands. He plays, excited that she is there but his mood alters when he sees her and Jake kissing on the big screen. In class the next day, he watches Jake and Katie walk in, happy together. She walks up to him and apologizes that she and Jake are now together. He tells her that everything's fine and compliments his playing the night before but he reveals that they had lost. He gives her their completed assignment and she turns it in telling him that she'd still like to start a golf team with him, and he agrees, upset. Sometime during the day, he rallies his team to raid and destroy the garden. When Katie confronts him about it, he tells her that she has no proof and that when she disrespects him, she'll get disrespected back. Before leaving the school for a game, she tells him that he won't get away with his actions. In Sabotage (1), Dallas and some members of the hockey team enter the hidden room where Clare is having a conversation with one of Asher's interns. He asks Clare if should could leave, but she replies that she was there first, to which he just shrugs off. Luke pulls out some beer for the members of the hockey team to drink and offers Clare one, but Dallas tells him to let her be. After Clare leaves the hidden room, Dallas continues to enjoy beer with his teammates. Later in the hallway, Dallas asks Clare if she's okay after she throws away her presentation in the trashcan. After Clare tells him that she's not okay, Dallas suggests that she needs a beer, to which Clare decides to take him up on his offer. In the hidden room, a drunk Clare rants to Dallas about her situation with her internship and Asher, to which he replies is heavy stuff. When Clare kicks off her shoes and says that, "Talking is overrated," Dallas mistakes it as her wanting him to make a move on her and goes in to kiss her. Dallas manages to do so, but Clare quickly rejects the kiss and slaps him in the face and exits the room upset. When Clare publishes an article in the school paper, she goes to Principal Simpson's office and Dallas is seen in the background ready to defend his team against her accusations. When Principal Simpson starts to Clare's validity of her article, she tells him that Dallas and his teammates has brought alcohol on the school grounds, to which he responds that Clare was enjoying them yesterday. Dallas then admits that he and his teammates did in fact bring beer on campus. Later in the hallway, Dallas and his teammates go up to Clare, Eli, Katie, and Jake and yells at them for getting the Ice Hounds three weeks of detention. Dallas then alludes to his and Clare's "kiss" in the hidden room in front of Eli before walking away from the group in anger. In Sabotage (2), Dallas is first seen at the mall stopping by Drew's job to check up on him; he also greets Fiona just as she's leaving after telling Drew about Clare's surprise party. Dallas and Drew then begin to talk and Drew tells him about Clare's surprise party at Fiona's loft. Dallas jokes to Drew that he and Clare are BFFs and plans to make an appearance at her party. At Clare's party, Dallas and his teammates crash and he hands her a gift wrapped beer before heading off to the buffet table. When Clare and Eli are having a conversation about her hiding things, Dallas interrupts and alludes to their "kiss" in the hidden room and her traumatic experience with Asher. Before Eli and Clare can leave her party, Dallas confronts both of them; still angry about Clare's article and the punishment of his team, Dallas provokes them both. Jake tries to get to Dallas, but Luke stops him from doing so by pushing him back. As Dallas is provoking Eli, he gets punched in the face, which causes a chain reaction and huge fight breaks out between him and Eli, Luke and Jake, and the rest of the party guests and hockey team. When the fight is over, Fiona yells at Dallas to leave before she calls the cops. Dallas honours her request, but has a battle scar from his fight with Eli. As he leaves the party, he says that he'll see everyone at school and that Eli is going down. In Scream (1), he first comes into the art room, with a broken nose complete with bandage, and talks to Becky and Luke about taking down Eli's play for revenge. After looking at the signs, Dallas warns Becky that her signs are too homophobic and won't work at a school like Degrassi. When Becky leaves, Luke tries to go after her but Dallas tells him to let her go and then asks him to stay so that he can discuss something else he needs his help with. Later at his locker, Dallas tries to greet Fiona and Imogen, but they quickly shun him and confirm that they are no longer friends due to the fact that he started a fight at her loft during Clare's party. Fiona then tells Dallas that he could learn a thing or two from Tristan. Later on at a meeting, Dallas is there with his hockey team and some parents, including Mr. Baker, as Eli talks about his play. During the meeting, Dallas points that since many teens are taking their lives, it's problematic that a play glorifies suicide. In the theater, Dallas watches the final scene with the parents. He again points out how the lovers finding love in death glorifies suicide and suggests that they cancel the play, but it prompts Eli to instead change the ending. Later on, Dallas is seen making faces at Eli when they are both informed that the play will go on with the changes. He then tells Eli that, "This ain't over." In Scream (2), he is seen in the hallway with Luke and Owen near lockers clowning around. Tori, Maya, and Zig approach the group asking where Tristan is due to Luke having his phone and Dallas joking about it. Dallas then stands back, looking frightened, as Owen pushes Luke against the locker. In Doll Parts (1), Dallas is seen working out with Adam doing the bench press. After Adam tells Dallas that he is considering going out for a sports team, he asks Adam if he's going out for a guys team. Adam's mother comes down stairs and asks her if he can take testosterone so he can have muscles, facial hair, and a deep voice like Dallas, to which he jokingly says that Adam wouldn't have a deep voice like him. After Adam's mother says he doesn't want him taking testosterone, Dallas tells Adam that it looks like it is a no go for the volleyball team. Later, he is again seen working out with Adam and asks him how volleyball tryouts went. After Adam tells Dallas that he needs his mother to sign a permission slip, he suggests that he forge's her signature so that he can play on the team. In I Want It That Way (1), Dallas comes to Alli's table at The Dot and asks her if she's going to eat all of the wings by himself. After Alli shakes her head no, he sits down and partakes in the wings. Later, Dallas and Alli leave The Dot walking home while she pours her life problems to him. Dallas then tells Alli that he'll show her a good time. Dallas and Alli go to a community pool, where they both jump the fence, due to it being closed. As Dallas is stripping down, Alli playfully pushes him into the pool. Both Dallas and Alli spend time in the pool together, with Dallas giving Alli advice about high school and he even reveals to her about taking pills in order to help with school. When Alli leaves, she drops the Jay-Z tickets and Dallas notices them. Dallas tells Alli that he'll pay double for just one. Due to Dallas cheering Alli up, she says that he can keep it. The next morning, Alli arrives to school late and, after being offered an extension on an assignment, but for only a day, she calls Dallas for a favor. Dallas then meets Alli at her car and she asks him about the pills he used to take. Dallas tries to tell Alli that the pills are bad news, but after she convinces him that she really needs them, he says that he knows a guy who can supply him. In I Want It That Way (2), Dallas and Cam walk up to Alli so that they can show her Cam's test, which he passed thanks to her tutoring. As Dallas and Alli talk about the Jay-Z concert, Clare finds out that Alli gave him the extra ticket, much to her dismay. Clare then tells Alli that she wants her to get the extra ticket back from Dallas. Later, Dallas is found in the Student Council room planning for prom. Alli interrupts the meeting so that she can ask for the ticket back, however, Dallas refuses to give it to her due to the way she's acting. At 2:00AM, Dallas is woken by Alli and jokes with her asking if she's visiting for a booty call. After Alli reveals why she visited, he suggests that Clare and him should talk out their past problems to see if she'll apologize to him so that they can all go to the Jay-Z concert together. The next day, Dallas and Alli get Clare to the school cafeteria, where Dallas proceeds to perform a "rapology" to Clare. After his performance, Clare forgives Dallas and says that he's not all bad. Dallas then rushes over to Alli because she yells at an empty chair due to her thinking she saw Dave. Dallas then rushes to find Alli at her car and tells her that she needs to stop taking the pills and suggests that she needs to get some rest. On the day of the concert, Dallas and Alli are on their way to the Jay-Z concert. Dallas and Alli get into a wreck, however, after Dallas yells at her to look out to avoid an incoming car on the interstate, they still crash into a parked car. After the event, Dallas gets checked by the paramedics to make sure that he is okay. In 12C, he is rumoured to have a child with Vanessa Morgan's character, but it is only spectulation and will be explored in Degrassi: Anything Can Happen. Trivia *He is the captain of the Toronto Ice Hounds Hockey Team. *His Ice Hound number is 9. *When Dallas's character was planned, the writers were originally going to make him Eli's bully from when they were nine but the idea was later scrapped. *He is living with the Torres family. *Dallas had many conflicts with other characterers during Season 12. Examples include; Katie Matlin, Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, and Jake Martin. *Dallas and the rest of the hockey players have been accused of destroying the garden, the Degrassi Green Space, by Katie Matlin and Jake Martin and received 3 weeks of detention thus missing 3 hockey games. *He showed an instant attraction towards Fiona Coyne but he does accept the fact that she is a lesbian. *In Anything Can Happen, his plots will involve his attraction to Alli Bhandari, the fact he cannot play professional hockey next year, and his former relationship with Vanessa and the aftermath of it. *Dallas has flirted with Fiona, Katie, Clare, Alli, and a bunch of unnamed Degrassi female students all in his first season of Degrassi Season 12. *Dallas has shown an interest in three girls his friend Drew had feelings for; Alli, Fiona, and Katie. *Dallas had a flirtatious relationship with Katie until she broke his heart by kissing Jake at his hockey game. *He crashed Clare's surprise birthday party as revenge for her getting his team in trouble. *In I Want It That Way (1) he told Alli that he had problems with uppers. *It was never explained how long he has known Drew. *He goes to the pool whenever he needs to relax. *He carries condoms in his pockets. *He tricked Drew into admitting he was a virgin. *He has never mentioned his family. *Has enjoys playing golf. *He has appeared in more episodes of Season 12 than any other character. *His Twitter Quotes *(To Drew and Adam): "I like it!" (first line) *(To Fiona): "That's how I roll. I give one hundred and fifty percent." *(To Drew): "Where are you going to do this?" *(To Cam): "You should be with a different girl every weekend." *Cam: "You guys just kinda make fun of me." Dallas: "'Cause we like you." *Adam: "I have a terrible feeling that the school is shutting down." Drew: "The school is not shutting down, Adam." Dallas: "I hope not, I just got here." *(To Katie) "The Girl With The Dragon Tattoo, to what do I owe this pleasure?" *Dallas: "You come into my house, and disrespect me in front of my team, you are going to get disrespected back!" Katie: "You and your stupid team are the worst thing to ever happen to this school!" *Drew: "How'd you know I was a virgin?" Dallas: "I didn't...but I do now." *Dallas: "Hi, do you know if the cafe is serving pancakes today?" Maya: "Oh, I wish, but it's usually cereal, fruit. Bagels if you're lucky." Dallas: "Too bad. I was really craving a nice, flat pancake." * (To Drew about Adam): "Who knew your sister was cooler than you?" *(To Cam): "What are you, gay?" *Dallas: "I'm Dallas, and you are?" Fiona: "The wrong tree to be barking up." Dallas: "That's a terrible name. You should change it." Fiona: "It's Fiona Coyne. Look, I'm flattered, but not interested." Dallas: "Well, I love me a challenge." Fiona: "And I love me girls." *(To Cam): "Sometimes a rookie needs to be taught a lesson." *"STOP!" *Drew: "I'm sick of her treating me like I'm such a baby." Dallas: "Then stop acting like one." *(To Katie): "You sure he's not your boyfriend?" *(To Eli): "I guess there's alot your girlfriend doesn't tell you.". *(To Katie): "Why don't you just shut your damn mouth?" *"See everyone at school. Ahhhh...You're going down Eli." *(To Becky) "These are mad homophobic." *(To Eli): "This ain't over!" *Adam: "If you'd let me start taking T, I'd have muscles like Dallas, and facial hair like Dallas and a deep voice..." Dallas: "Probably not like Dallas." *(To Alli): "Wait, is this a booty call?" *(To Alli): YOU DID NOTHING!!!!! Category:Degrassi Category:Season 12 Category:Male Characters Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Athlete Category:Seniors Category:Main Characters